Blue Moon
by RegalGold
Summary: SessKag.finally together for all eternity. it has been several lifetimes, but now she finally finds the one demon she loved more than life it self. oneshot story.


A/n: this is a one shot story, hope you'll enjoy it.

And you'll have to thank Susan who helped me take out the worst spelling mistakes, but don't think it's fault free now. Just better readable.

**Blue moon**

**By panthera1984**

-o-

I close my eyes

Only for a moment

And the moments gone

All my dreams

Pass before my eyes in curiosity

Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

_Kansas- dust in the wind_

-o-

It is now known as one of the great battles in history. Thousands of lives were lost on that day, they say it was the last battle between humans and demons. They say that day both parties had such loses they could not permit to go on or to repeat it in it's greatness. A peace broke out but it was a thin line and for the years to come little fights broke out, until one day the heavens had enough and separated the humans and demons from each other. It is said that they have different plains of existence now, living together on the same planet but never actually meeting, or seeing each other. Stories of unnatural being remain however, and some traces can still be found for those who really look.

_Everywhere I look bodies fill my sight. Some wounded but alive others dead. Between them are the ones who remain fighting and I wonder about this madness. There is no other way to describe it._

_A tear rolls down my cheek while I kill a young fox demon. He could not have been older than 12 in human years, still he, unlike a human child, possessed the skill and material wisdom of an at least 150 year old man. Now he is dead, nothing but food to the small flesh eaters._

_I am sad that I have to fight in this madness, but I have a reason. Snort, we all have a reason but I would like to think mine is a better reason than those of others. My katana sings while spinning a deadly metal net. You can only see a faint blue light while I wield my family heirloom. And demons fall before me each of them as dead as the Kitsune boy._

_But back to my reason, my reason is love. My loved one who is here with me today, fighting on the other side of this battle field, and while I can not see him, I feel him. He too is fighting, fighting for our dream. If we can only live through today we can have eternity together and we're so close. Just a few more hours and midnight will be upon us. The end of the battle will be a fact then and the winner will rise._

_Every miko, monk or human who is here today knows we can not over come the demons, but we will deal forth as much damage as we can. Even I who will leave this next day with my demon lover, therefore I even more so must fight harder be harsher and kill more, none of my fellow soldiers may now of my intentions. A miko and a demon lord, the world would shun us. Horrible stories would be spread and human nor demon would pity us. 'Kill, kill them' the angry crowds would call and even though he would surely kill them for there insolence I could not live such a life._

_So here I am today, doing my duty as one of the most powerful Miko's know to this time or even history, so far. Today I will fight one last time for humanity only to disappear and vanish completely. Leaving no trails to be followed and I can finally be with my loved one. And how I love him so._

_While the humans and their feared Miko's and monks fight demon lives are lost, but for each demon a human falls. The battle that should have been a victory for the demons turns out to be the downfall of both races._

_Between the last fighters of priestesses and demons stood Kagome. Her fame was common knowledge. That day Yuzaru a demon phoenix wrote history, his name inscribed in golden tablets, but he did not enjoy his victory long. And even though Yuzaru killed the most famed miko in all Japan he was killed two weeks after the battle, his murderer was never found. And as time past he became just a story that was forgotten quickly unlike the woman who he had killed._

_Hers was a story that grew bigger and greater each time it was told, but while new things made there way into the story older things, truthful things were forgotten, until not even the real name was left. The story stopped being the story of the most famed miko, now it told the story of Midoriko a strong priestess who supposedly created the Shikon no tama, even though proof was never found._

_Time went on and the angels who were sick of it separated the humans and demons from one another. Now only the myths and legends tell of strange beings, and while science rules the human world, war rules the demon world._

88o88

Very carefully Kagome used her mascara brush to apply just a little bit of the black paint. It was all the make up she would allow her self to wear. And today her friends had decided to go on a field trip. They were to look through a ruined village that was supposedly a secret ninja village once. Of course there was no proof at all, but Eri was set on going and see for herself. The poor girl had always been fascinated by legends of the old, and was even determined to find a demon one day.

Kagome did not agree with her on these theories, clearly such stories were nothing more than bogus created by people who wanted to make money from it. ( like her grandfather and his supposed monk powers, or worse, the stories he told of magical Shikon no tama and purifying powers)

Shrugging Kagome took a step back and looked at the image reflected to her by her mirror. There she stood, a 19 year old woman. Dressed in her summer dress she seemed younger, but this was not what bothered Kagome. Like always Kagome looked into her own eyes, their sky blue color standing out against her black hair. These eyes held a sadness in them Kagome could not understand, just like the nightmares she had every now and then.

In those nightmares she was always waiting for her loved one to appear, but each time he would not come. She had nightmares that differed from her being dressed as a Japanese servant girl of old days to dreams in which she was a Egyptian village priestess, or a Victorian English lady and many more forms and races. But in each life he would not be there.

Those dreams made Kagome wake up with a start and a huge fear of not finding love in her life. So far her dreams had been right, not once had Kagome fallen in love, her heart would always tell her that whichever man/ boy was standing before her, he was not the right one. She would shake her head and tell them no, and she went on waiting for the right man to appear.

These last days her fears had grown and her heart clenched at the thought that again she would live a life without her true love. Shaking her head Kagome cleared her thoughts, but the hurt and fear would not leave her alone entirely.

Brushing her elbow long black hair back Kagome went down stairs. Telling her mother goodbye, saying to Souta not to come into her room. Outside Kagome went to the stairs leading to the main road. On her way down she avoided her grandfather, who was waving a fan around and chanting prayers.

Now standing near the road Kagome waited for her friends to come, and there they were. All packed up in Ayumi's yellow range rover. Whistling Kagome waved to them.

"Is there any place left Ayumi, it looks pretty packed?"

"Not to worry Kag chan. If Eri moves a bit and Yuka sticks her legs between Eri's there will be just enough place for you left." Was Ayumi's go happy answer. From behind there was some grumbling at Ayumi's choice of words. Then all settled back down to move and make a place free for Kagome.

Kagome watched as her other two friends got uncomfortable for her sake and greeted Seth Ayumi's boyfriend who occupied the passenger seat next to Ayumi. 'lucky bastard, having all that space for him self.' Kagome thought.

When Eri yelled, Kagome crawled in the back couch with them, getting Eri's elbow planted between her ribs for the remainder of the journey. While the three girls tried there best not to cause to much damage to each other, Ayumi and Seth argued on her driving, causing several near car accidents to occur.

"Stupid, didn't you see that sign. You're supposed to stop when you see that sign." Seth growled.

"There was nothing to stop for and stop touching the steering wheel." Ayumi replayed her eyes on the road next to them.

"Stupid you were supposed to stop before that thick white line, are you blind ore something!" Seth cried out.

"Like something was coming. O come on Seth leave the poke alone and stop making me drive into the rail." Ayumi argued while pushing Seth's hand away.

"I'll stop when you start to drive safely, look you almost hit that old lady back there." Seth pointed back at a grey haired woman.

"I did not, if you wouldn't have been holding onto the steering wheel I wouldn't have yanked it back. And we would not have almost hit the old bird." Ayumi grumbled.

"You're impossible." Seth said, his arms crossed before his chest.

"Hey you guys, I think that's our turn." Eri cried out. Her head was just high enough to look out the window, her skin had a green color from Ayumi's reckless driving.

A sharp turn told Kagome they made the turn, although just barely. The trio got thrown into each other even more and the for the remainder of the journey the girls needed there attention on each other to get freed from there predicament.

While a sudden and rough stop sends Eri, Yuki and Kagome pluming into the car door, Ayumi claps in her hands. "We made it, come on you guys I want to see these old ruins." While Ayumi and Seth take off for the trail to the village, Eri struggles with the door handle managing to open it and the girl come tumbling out.

"Damn, I sure aint gonna let Ayumi drive back." Yuka mumbles, rubbing her butt where she made a particular hard landing.

Eri groaned in agreement and Kagome shakily nodded while she took of to the bushes, heaves coursing through her body. Good thing she didn't take any breakfast or things could have gotten ugly.

A few minutes later the three girls took up the same path Ayumi and Seth had already disappeared from. Walking slowly the girl slowly re-adjusted to standing upright and not being thrown onto, into and over one another. Ayumi really, really was not going to drive back.

Whipping her mouth several times to get rid of the vile taste Kagome could kick her self for forgetting her yellow backpack, or actually more specifically for forgetting her water bottle. after some choice words Kagome started to scold her self about not taking her backpack.

The yellow backpack was somewhat of a standing joke. Kagome almost always took it with her on field trips and sleepover's. It held many a fond memory and even some momentums of her trips. Like the scourge mark on the side from where Hojo had accidentally burned it with the poker stick. (don't ask)

So now they were walking up this rigid path and Kagome had nothing to clean out this horrible taste in her mouth. In front of her Eri was doing something that looked like a slow dance, walking onward and making slow big circles at the same time. She was probably trying to take everything in. next to Eri Yuka was trying to keep her friend on the right track, which was a good thing because they had climbed quite high and any fall would at least give one some badly broken bones if not death instead.

The path kept going up in a slow scoop and Kagome found she was able to ignore the bad taste in her mouth if she concentrated on her surroundings instead. Even if the trip to the small village would turn out to be a waste of time, the environment made up for it.

Going even slower Kagome started to really look around and found that this place was comforting and fresh somehow. She couldn't tell why she had those particular feelings, but looking at trees that had survived centuries, there regal beauty and ancient feel made her feel humble. And then there was the rest of her surroundings, the steep sloop next to her was mesmerizing in a way with its intriguing pattern of wild flowers that covered it and for some reason the sky seemed clearer, more blue and it smelled better too.

For a second Kagome's step faltered as something close to a memory flashed before here eyes. She was sitting on a rock near a waterfall, a faint spray of small droplets fell on her face where they settled down looking like diamond dust, but she was not looking at the waterfall and the beauty of small rainbows everywhere. Her eyes were set on one thing only, a tall man, showering underneath the waterfall. His chest was well chiseled and made her mouth water, even from this place it looked like silk turned rock. His hands were on his head. _He's washing his hair_, Kagome though but as soon as the thought entered her mind it was gone, for the man was looking back at her with eyes that were of the lightest gold, they were heated while he slowly licked his lips. Kagome felt a plunge of heat in her stomach area and her legs went liquid.

Then the image disengaged like smoke and Kagome was left feeling a bit shocked. In her entire life she hadn't felt this kind of arousal and what made her want to cry was it had only been a stupid daydream. Feeling like the world was against her Kagome stomped on passing Eri and Yuka and entering the village just in time to see Ayumi and Seth make up about what had been an undoubtedly stupid fight.

Snorting Kagome went in search of something that looked sturdy enough to sit on and waited. The moment the group was back together they would hand over the lead to Eri, she would serve as there tour guide, and Kagome could think of no other who would be more fit, not even some trained well educated scholar could outshine Eri. There simple was no other person in Japan who knew more than Eri chan. It just wasn't possible.

While waiting, Ayumi and Seth settled down beside her. They all proceeded to wait for the group to get back together. While Kagome tried not to think of her rather heated daydream she diverted her attention by looking around. Next to her she could hear the quiet murmurs of Ayumi and Seth but her mind was not able to focus on it, instead her eyes wondered from one ruin to the next.

In the end Kagome came to the conclusion that only a few ruins of the village made it to this time, likely most houses had been made of wood and those did not survive the centuries, unless they were well cared for and rebuild somewhere down the path of time. Of course wood would have been replaced with stone at some time on the timeline.

By the time Eri and Yuka made it to them Kagome was off in a semi dream state while her eyes gazed unfocused into the distance. It took some ruff shakes to bring her back. And a lot of giggling and assumptions from Ayumi while doing so.

"He I know." Ayumi stated. "She finally found a boyfriend." Ayumi said while hopping from foot to foot from excitement A squeal escorted this idea.. It was a main goal of al Kagome's friends to set her up with a man but so far all their attempts had failed.

"Who could it be" Eri said. "I mean it's not like Kagome to hide something like this from us." Yuka nodded in agreement, Ayumi just smiled evilly.

"Maybe Kagome is seeing someone who is married already." Were all the shakes had failed this one statement succeeded.

Kagome rose like a bullet and her hand slapped Ayumi across the cheek. With eyes positively burning with rage Kagome looked at her friend. "You will take that back Ayumi, you will take that back right now." Kagome's eyes filled with hurt and tears threatened to be spilled. From all that could have been said, her best friend would come up with the one thing that hurt her more than all those memories of unfound love.

Ayumi clutched her cheek. It already turned red and would probably become a bruise. Kagome did not care. Eri and Yuka stood silent there faces frozen in horror while they looked at Ayumi, they all knew about Kagome's past and they had always managed it with the up most care. For this to happen was like the sky suddenly turning green and the grass blue.

The world had stopped spinning and for just a moment it looked like time had stopped. Then somewhere from the forest birds began to sing and reality kicked back in action. Kagome pushed passed her friends and took of into the village not listening to her friends yells.

Eri grabbed Ayumi when she wanted to go after Kagome, she shook her head. "You royally screwed up now Ayumi, it's best to let her come to her own before approaching her with an apology."

"God, Ayumi I can't believe you said that." Yuka said with accusing tone, Ayumi's head bowed in defeat at the scolding and she shrugged Seth's comforting hand from her shoulder. She looked up at Eri again.

"Are we going to do the tour, or are we going to wait for her?" Ayumi asked softly.

"We will begin, Kagome will need some time to get over this. Ayumi if you weren't one of my best friends I would have thrown you of this mountain." Eri responded to the meek asked question.

Ayumi nodded and hugged herself as if she was cold, Seth approached her again and took her into a bear like hug, she let him this time. Eri looked at the two and turned around. With Yuka at her side they entered the village.

Eri entered heaven, all these old ruins, it was what she loved. Almost immediately she set off in explaining things and pointing small things out to her friends.

While Eri chattered and the rest followed and listened Kagome had gone off not caring in which direction she went. Feelings flashed and took over, going from hurt to enraged to sad and offended.

Frustrated Kagome ran her hand through her hair, her eyes cold not paying attention to her surroundings. It wasn't until she could walk no further that she stopped and gracefully let her self sink to the ground.

Pulling her knees against her chest Kagome wrapped her arms around them and hugged herself while placing her chin on her knees. She had overreacted, as she always did when her past came back to her. She had to apologize to Ayumi when she got back, but for now she would rest and calm her nerves.

8o8

Now it is known as the biggest war. Humans against humans, no mentioning of any kind of powers let alone demons. Thousands of lives were lost that day, peace broke out after this battle, neither side was able to muster up enough man to either continue or repeat the scale of this battle. Even so up until today there are whispers of some extraordinary feat on that battle field. There is the one of monks and priestesses participating, this is explain for the need of medical attention. Still… Still what about those other whispers, those that are not explained away so easily. Most of the time little things like this are ignored, it is better to ignore than to open up to the reason that there in fact could be more. It is safer this way.

_Moving through the crowds before him like a knife going through butter, humans were so easily disposed of. The only real threat were the Miko's and Houshi's who had woven spells to protect their weak little soldiers._

_Cool and at peace with him self and his surroundings he fought, going one way then another, attacks dripping from him like rain from a duck. He didn't even really noticed these futile attempts at his life, why bother when one knew nothing could hurt him._

_Far surpassing the title of master swordsman the demon fought in a war for other reasons then to win. Each death by his blade was precise and calculated, each face had a name. before midnight all the names on his list would be dead, and then he would disappear._

_It was not in his nature to hide, but he would do everything for the woman who he loved and who unknowingly carried his child. Tonight when they left he would tell her, he would take her to a stream where they would bathe each other and he would tell her._

_Silver hair flowed behind him while he sped on hunting the people from his list all over the battle field. To most his behavior was erratic however there was a system to it. Going from one name to the next. He was almost done, for good measurements he took out some unlucky humans who blocked his way to his next victim._

_Sesshoumaru was a 'one of a kind' demon, by far the best fighter as well as a leader. Still in all his years he had never met anything like Kagome. He had tried killing her many times but each time holding back enough for her to be able to defend herself and escape with her life._

_This had gone on for some months until he had found her in a stream one day, he had come down and joined her, neither had spoken and like it was completely natural they had embraced and kissed. But Sesshoumaru had wanted more and Kagome had given him more, not only the blood that came with the first time but a complete commitment to his dominance._

_Neither had done much that day and neither had though on the consequences, for just that day they had tasted peace and warmth. Today he was fighting to have that for all eternity. Sesshoumaru smiled softly, nothing more than a small twist at the corner of his mouth, but a smile non the les. He could only think of how she was going to react when he told her that she was with child. His heart warmed at the thought that in a couple of months she was going to give birth to his son._

_At the end of that day word reached Sesshoumaru of Yuzaru's victory, the cocky red Phoenix had slain the most powerful miko. He had taken her life and left her to rot on the fields. It was only thanks to centuries of training that Sesshoumaru listened to this news without going into a killing spree._

_Past midnight when all was quiet and those who were still alive moved, there still was one being on the field. It was a dark night, not even the soft twinkling of stars were there to enlighten his path. _

_Sesshoumaru searched the fields for the one thing he had ever loved. Two weeks later he was out in the dead of the night again, taking the life of the youkai who had taken his mate. Afterwards he disappeared never to be heard of again, there was a restlessness left in his wake and it took a long time before demons truly stopped fearing him. Fearing that he would seek them out to kill them for taking his lands._

8o8

Kagome had no idea how long she had been away from her friends and she didn't particular care at the moment either. She was calm but just not enough to rejoin the party. Kagome stood with a sigh up and took a first look at her surroundings. She appeared to be at the edge of the village near a steep rock wall with several cave openings in it.

Making a quick decision Kagome decided to check out the caves for a while, she was sure that looking around in caves would help her calm down enough to go back to her friends. Mind set Kagome entered the first cave only to find that is was only a couple of meters deep.

Rolling her eyes Kagome went to the next cave only to find that this one was not wide enough to let a bunny through let alone her self. Slowly going back in the direction of the village Kagome went into whatever cave found her fancy, some were just wholes in the wall other would run for a few meters then suddenly come to an end.

When Kagome was almost back in the village again she found a cave that did not end so quickly. Curiously Kagome kept going deeper and deeper, keeping in mind not to get her self lost inside, should that be an option.

Going on Kagome felt a soft tingling sensation but it was gone so fast it didn't distract her attention. Let on by curiosity Kagome kept going, the hall suddenly widened into a room in which a huge crystal stood. At least Kagome thought it to be a crystal. Taken aback Kagome took a few steps back blinking her eyes several times.

Shaking her head to clear her mind and vision, Kagome looked again, but it was still there, in the middle of the room a huge crystal covered by an inch of thick dust. For the first time since going into the cave Kagome felt … scared.

She had the feeling that what she had found was meant never to be unearthed. Swallowing hard Kagome took another step back, then suddenly she felt disgusted at her own behavior and stepped forward and kept going until she was standing before the crystal. Up close it was even bigger.

Unsure what to do next Kagome just looked at the big rock, and with the thick dust she couldn't exactly see what it was. Without thinking Kagome lifted her hand up and started to rub some of the surface clean. At first she couldn't see anything but the more she rubbed clean the more light (where did that come from anyway) fell down on it and it was indeed a crystal. Nothing else had such a brilliance to it.

Moving to another side Kagome started to clean that to, completely forgetting that she had been afraid just moments ago Kagome kept going until she had cleaned the whole crystal from foot to the top of her head and somewhat above that.

Taking a few steps back, the somewhat dusty Kagome was finally able to see what she had uncovered and it took her breath away. Inside the crystal was a man, but unlike any she had ever seen, his beauty was breathtaking to say the least and his face was in a cool expression. He couldn't be alive, not encased as he was, but Kagome felt unsure. Nothing looking so alive could be dead, maybe he was only asleep? Shaking her head Kagome scolded her self, of course he was dead nothing could survive this imprisonment.

For minutes all Kagome could do was stare at the man frozen inside the crystal. She took in his facial features ( were those tattoos on his cheeks and forehead?) and going down from there. His clothing was of the purest white with a red floral pattern on his left shoulder. There was an armor strapped to his chest and a couple of swords tucked in his yellow and blue obi. His hakama was also white and billowing from his legs. Somewhere in Kagome's heart she felt a pang of pain as she looked at this man, it was just so sad.

Getting over her first shock Kagome moved closer pressing her hands and face against the crystal while trying to take in more of him. His hair was the first thing she wondered about, not only was it long but each strand seemed to be glowing with a silver light then her eyes hit on his ears.

Sucking in her breath Kagome blinked, his ears were pointed. A sudden dizziness overcame her and made her stumble and fall down on her butt, all the while Kagome kept her eyes on the male, then it felt like a door was opened in her mind and memories flooded her.

_She was bathing in a hot spring and he was watching her._

_They were fighting and she had to work hard to keep herself from being killed._

_Then the fighting but she could feel that he had no intent to kill her and for some reason she felt save near him._

_He joined her in the hot spring shedding his clothes on the bank._

_They were sitting under a tree watching the stars._

_They had a conversation and did not agree._

_Making passionate love._

_Long toe curling kisses._

_Long embraces._

_Waking up next to him._

_Watching him while he practiced his kata's._

_Feeling his eyes on her._

_Laughter together while they shared a joke._

_Playing a game of tack._

_A tumble in a field filled with wild flowers._

_Nights spend longing for him while he was away._

_The making up after a fight._

On and on the memories went and with each one a tremendous amount of emotions seemed to flood Kagome. Completely lost she didn't even know she was silently crying. There was the love of her life. The one man, no demon who she had been waiting for life-time upon life-time, and now she knew why he never came, he was locked up. More tears fell down her cheeks and Kagome crawled closer to the crystal curling her self up at the foot of it.

Here she had finally learned the reason to her nightmares, here she had found that her true love was almost literally put on ice, never to live, to walk or breath again, never to be with her again.

While her mind reeled at this information her head kept being flooded with memories, memories of them together in happy times until the day they said there goodbyes just before they would go into war. It would be the last time she saw him alive and he her.

How they had fought, so they could have had a future together and now she knew it had all been for nothing. Life was just not fare, it just wasn't. On and on these thoughts and feeling went even to Kagome it wasn't clear when she lost consciousness. She felt herself being pulled into something that felt like a warm fuzzy comfy sleep, and she happily gave into it.

Unknown to her was the soft glow coming from her, and the reaction of the crystal. It seemed to vibrate and twist, a soft gold light being emitted from it and slowly the crystal poured it self over Kagome.

The gold and pink light combined and slowly Kagome was absorbed by the crystal and then for just a moment the demon moved closing his arms around the sad woman. And even in this state Kagome felt his arms around her again and she was happy.

Lifting her head up to him she looked up in those beautiful eyes of his who looked back in hers with the same intensity and the same love. Embracing him back, their eyes locked and the crystal took its solid form once more.

_Lovers embraced, together for all eternity_

8o8

_Anonymous newspaper,_

_**Case of Disappeared Higurashi Kagome closed**_

_After two years of searching the case of the Disappearance of 19 year old Higurashi Kagome is officially closed. _

_For the past two years several detectives have investigated the disappearance of Higurashi Kagome. Whom according to friends took off after some heated words. Still as of today it is unknown if Higurashi took off or was taken. It is fairly certain however that she is no longer alive. Captain of police Kawazaki states. _

_According to Kawazaki there is nothing they can do and the case has been closed as of noon today. There is to be a short memorial service for Higurashi Kagome on coming Saturday for all those who worked on her case. Unknown is if family will make an appearance, no answer has been given on any of the questions and it is uncertain if they will be satisfied with the way things have come to an end._

Slowly folding the paper closed Eri looks at Yuka. "Are you going to the memorial service." She asks Yuka softly.

At the other end of the diner table Yuka eyed the paper in Eri's hand then shakes her head.

"No, no I am not going. I just won't believe she's dead. I just can't Eri chan." Yuka sighed. "I mean every time I try to think about Kagome chan dead I get this horrible feeling, she just can't be dead, she just can not be." Tears water Yuka's eyes and she wipes them away when they start flowing down her cheeks.

Eri gives a soft sigh and walks over to Yuka. "O come on now Yuka, it has been two years. I don't like to think Kagome is dead either but maybe this is the only goodbye we'll ever get to say. I mean in my mind she took of with some man and are they living together somewhere. But we must agree that we will probably never see her again."

Yuka stopped sobbing and looks up at Eri. "You're right, we don't have to say goodbye as if she died, we will say goodbye because she has her own life now. Who knows she might have a child already. Ow Kagome would be so happy to have a child, wouldn't she Eri."

Eri nods and steps back from Yuka. "And you know what, after the memorial we will go back to the village and say goodbye there too."

A hurtful expression crosses Yuka's face. "Do You think Ayumi will become well?"

Eri shakes her head ever so slightly. Ever since that day Ayumi had developed a depressive syndrome. Some days she would be like she used to be, but then there are days she goes into a rage and needs to be sedated so she won't hurt herself. Guilt had done this too her, a massive amount of guilt. And even though Eri did not blame Kagome, she did feel that she could have at least made set things right before leaving them.

But then of course she together with Ayumi were of believe that Kagome was no longer alive. On the other hand Yuka still held fast believe that their friend was alive somewhere, having a family. Eri whished that she could believe that too, how she whished she could.

-o-

Promise me you'll wait for me

Cause I'll be saving all my love for you

And I will be home soon

Promise me you'll wait for me

I need to know you feel the same way too

And I'll be home, I'll be home soon

_Beverly Craven- Promise me_

-o-

A/n: well you can take this story any way you like, I like to see it as Kagome finally being reunited with her love, but on the other hand is it really a reunion? It's a bit sad that they only get to be together in death. So no babies for Kagome, and we'll all miss those little baby Sesshoumaru running around, heck who wouldn't.

I hope it was enjoyed. Don't forget to review it.


End file.
